1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellular telephones and, in particular, to the provision and support of a recyclable cellular telephone for use within a cellular telephone network.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable telecommunication instruments, and specifically cellular telephones, provide convenient communication capability, even from most remote areas. However, cellular telephones are currently produced and marketed for sale to the public in such a manner as to require the user to commit to a contract (subscription) for service before being able to activate the phone and originate or receive calls. The initial cost and long-term financial commitment associated with such subscriptions discourage many potential users from purchasing cellular telephones and services. Enticing customers to enter into a subscription contract by dramatically discounting the price of the cellular telephone instrument itself has not been an entirely successful marketing technique for encouraging service purchases. In this regard, many potential cellular telephone service users decide that they will not use the service to the degree justifying the cost and term of the service contract. These persons thus unfortunately choose to have no service at all. It is further recognized that some persons make efficient use of the service to such a limited extent (for example, during a business or pleasure trip, or during nights and weekends) that it would not justify the expense of a full time cellular service subscription.
As to alternatives, rental phones are available for limited time use, for example on a trip, but do not completely address the foregoing and other problems and concerns. First of all, there is still a requirement for a contract to guarantee payment and return of the rented cellular telephone. Furthermore, there is no way for the customer to know how much cost is incurred for the cellular services used until the billing statement arrives. Thus, it is possible that the renter may unwittingly incur substantial cellular use fees. Rental cellular telephones also suffer from the drawback that they must be physically and personally returned to the rental agency following the expiration of the rental period. Often times, this proves to be inconvenient to the renter.
Attempts have been made to make the acquisition, use, payment for and return of rental cellular telephones as easy and convenient as possible. These solutions have not, however, been completely successful. For example, it is known in the art to provide an automated vending station from which a cellular phone may be dispensed for renting and thereafter used and returned. The charges for such rental use are calculated after return of the phone and are billed to the credit card of the renter. No limitations are placed on the use of the phone, and no running or total cost information is provided to the renter until after return of the telephone. Also, it is mandatory that the renter return the phone to a vending machine, which may be inconvenient or impossible to do in a timely manner if the user travels to an area remote from the vending machine.
Those who choose to enter into cellular telephone service subscription agreements are not immune while traveling to the concerns, problems and limitations with respect to having access to cellular telephone service.
First, cellular telephones adapted for operation on one type of cellular system are generally not usable in an incompatible type of cellular telephone system. For example, a cellular telephone configured for operation in accordance with the European Global System for Mobile (GSM) Communications cannot be used in the Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS or D-AMPS) established within the United States. Thus, even though they are a party to a subscription agreement, the subscriber may not be able to use their cellular telephone while traveling. Secondly, even in those instances where the telephone is system compatible, billing agreements between service providers addressing inter-system roaming mobile stations, especially in the international context, may not be established. This forces the cellular telephone user to manually register in the visited system and guarantee payment for calling charges using a credit card. Furthermore, subscribers may be unwilling to use the service when roaming due to incurred roaming charges. One alternative for such travelers is to abandon use of their cellular telephone in favor of a pay phone. For obvious reasons, this alternative is not particularly appealing to the person who is used to having and using their own cellular telephone. Rental cellular telephones again provide a solution, but the contractual, financial, convenience and practical concerns discussed above remain a barrier to use.
Also, there is often a need for cellular telephone service for relatively short periods of time within a limited geographical area. One example of such a need arises during a family, or other group, visit to a theme or amusement park. During such visits, it is not unusual for individuals within the family or group to have different interests, want to see different events, or ride on different rides in the park. In order to meet everyone's needs, the groups often split up and later find it difficult to reestablish contact. Through use of cellular telephones, it is possible for separated families or groups to communicate with each other to solve the separation problem and coordinate joint activities. However, a deterrent to that solution is the need for at least two cellular telephones, i.e., one phone for each body of the group. Under current practices, each cellular telephone has its own service contract and expenses associated with the contract. Although one member of the family or group may already have a cellular telephone, there exists a need for temporary use of a second or third cellular telephone to meet the group needs.
There is a need then for a system to provide access to cellular telephone service for those persons not wishing to enter into long term service subscription agreements. There is further a need to provide access to cellular telephone service for travelers and others requiring cellular telephone service for only a relatively short period of time. In either case, it is important that the acquisition of such service be as easy and convenient as possible.